


Strong Soldiers, Broken Men

by Diablo_donnie



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Near Death Experiences, didnt use any of it, excessive use of commas, i researched a whole bunch of shit for this, kind of, that good ol offcier/subordinate relationship, william schofield is loosely mentioned but entirely cussed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_donnie/pseuds/Diablo_donnie
Summary: “Half hour. I thought you had run off on me, you know. But then i saw you back here and i thought tommie had ki-” his voice cracks, like he was about to cry once more, but he clears his throat, continuing, “- i thought you were dead.”
Relationships: Soldat Baumer/Soldat Muller (1917)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Strong Soldiers, Broken Men

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am you can go fuck yourself if you think ill beta this properly

Baumer wakes up to Müller sitting beside him, knees pulled to his chest. The air is thick with the acrid smoke of ash, dawn not yet having appeared, the only light the burning corpses of the buildings that have been plundered by the artillery. Baumer’s throat hurts immensely, he’s sure there will be bruises.

“Sergeant” He croaks out, “sergeant-”

Then Müller is on him, pulling him up by coat lapels, staring with wide eyes. “Baumer- Friedrich- oh mein gott i thought you had died-”

Baumer stares at his sergeant in disbelief. “Water” he whispers, and he feels as though sand  
had been poured down his throat. 

“Yes- yes of course, here, here” Müller mumbles, pulling his canteen out as dawn quietly approaches, the light encroaching into their hideout in the building.

Baumer gulps down the water, taking the time to look at Müller. Really look at Müller. 

His hair is a mess, helmet missing, face dirty with ash, clear streaks down his cheeks-

Müller had been crying. His eyes are red and puffy, obvious tear tracks down his face, his hair looking like it had had hands run through it many times recently.

“How long was I out?” Baumer asks, drinking from the canteen slowly, before handing it back to Müller. 

“Half hour. I thought you had run off on me, you know. But then i saw you back here and i thought tommie had ki-” his voice cracks, like he was about to cry once more, but he clears his throat, continuing, “- i thought you were dead.”

Baumer nods, dragging himself over to the wall Müller rests against, leaning his head back against the dusty bricks. His throat hurt. Stupid english.

“Oh, Private” Müller mumbles, Baumer turning his head to see Müller’s face, tired looking, as he raises his hand to brush fingers gently against his neck, where he was sure there were bruises. “Baumer, you could’ve died…”

And that's when it hits him. He could have died. He could've been choked to death by some shit bag no good tommie in some shit hole of a town in fuck knows where france thanks to some stupid fucking war. He couldve fucking died. 

The thought sends goosebumps up his arms, a shot of confidence through his veins as he rushes forward, kissing Müller deeply, feverishly, frantically, grabbing him by his coat because oh god, oh jesus, he could've die, he could’ve died-

Müller is gentle as he pushes him away, and Baumer is mortified, a train of thought running through his head as he realises that Oh, oh, he could be shot. He just survived being strangled by some english hound and now he will be shot because he kissed his sergeant, his sergeant knows he’s a queer-

And then Müller’s lips are gentle on his, a hand behind his head, the other resting gentle on a wrist, and Baumer feels like he’s going to melt.

Müller pulls him into his lap like he weighs nothing, hands cupping Baumer’s face gently like he was porcelain, holding him as if he was breakable, as he begins kissing Baumer’s bruised neck gently, with soft, feather light kisses that leave the younger breathless, hands gripping at Müller’s shoulders as Müller starts to unbutton the regulation coat, kissing Baumer once more.

Baumer pulls away, gasping for air, cheeks flushed as he stares at Müller with wide eyes, who stares back at him, chest heaving with each breath, his eyes dark.

Baumer moves off his lap, taking him by the hand. “come, sergeant, come” he murmurs, pulling Müller with him into a small space hidden from view by a wall, and Baumer is on him once more, kissing him, coat pushed to the ground and under shirt pulled over his head, and then Müller is brushing lips over Baumer’s nipples.

“Sergeant- “ Baumer gasps out, prick suddenly filling in his pants, and Müller is licking at his nipples, grazing teeth over the buds, Baumer grabbing at his shoulders and letting out tiny, pathetic noise that has the elder growing hard under him, stiff cock pressed against his ass.

Baumer rubs his ass against him instinctively, Müller pressing a kiss to his chest as he starts to undo his trousers, then Baumers, spitting in his hand as he pulls both their cocks out.

“Look at you, private” he whispers, wrapping his hand around the both of them, Baumer letting out another pathetic whine, “so needy for your sergeant, such a good soldier for me…”

Baumer leans in again, kissing Müller as he starts to jack them both off, his free hand moving up to pinch and twist at Baumer’s nipples, then up to Baumer’s head, lacing fingers in the blonde hair and pulling gently.

Baumer moans, both hands once more on Müller’s shoulders, “sergeant, oh god sergeant” spilling from his mouth like a mantra.

“Yeah, that’s it” moans Müller in return, blue eyes hazy and filled with obvious arousal, “so good, private, so good”

Müller keeps touching him, hand never leaving their cocks, his fist now slicked with precum, and then Baumer is moaning, “sergeant- sergeant- im close-”

Baumer feels Müller’s breathe hot against his ear as he speaks, “my name is Albrecht, please- when you cum-”

Baumer cups his face with both hands, locking eyes with him as he moans, hair falling around his face, now dirty with sweat and ash and dust. “Albrecht” he whispers, “Albrecht- im gonna cum-”

Kisses him deeply, tongue in his mouth, before pulling away, foreheads pressed together, and Baumer is moaning Müller’s name as he cums, grabbing his arms tightly, mouth open in a silent scream.

Müller follows close after, nothing more than a soft “yeah, yeah, shit, Friedrich-” and he cums, head tilting back, eyes squeezed shut.

They sit there, panting heavily, and Baumer is crawling off Müllers lap, leaning against a wall, his chest and stomach splattered with his and his sergeants cum. Oh christ. He just fucking got off with his sergeant. Shit. Baumer turns his head to look at the man, and Müller grins at him tiredly.

“Hast du eine Zigarette, Fried?”

Baumer smiles in return, reaching for his coat jacket.

“Ja, Al”

**Author's Note:**

> mullers just askin baumer if he has a cigarette.
> 
> hmu on the tumblr, undrscrcailin


End file.
